


Contrast

by Hieiko



Series: Blades of Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when Anakin decides Dooku's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pt100 "Colors" challenge.

There was a faint crackle of energy as Anakin crossed the two lightsabers and positioned them at Dooku's neck.

Then came the Chancellor's voice, urging him to... do something. But the politician's words did not quite register in Anakin's mind, for he found himself entranced by the contrasting colors of the lightsabers.

Blue was for Jedi. Red was for Sith. At that moment, he was wielding both. Then suddenly Anakin just _knew_ , that if he killed now, the act would serve not only the Jedi, but also the Sith.

Anakin deactivated both sabers, and declared Dooku to be under arrest.


End file.
